


Don't Let It Mean Nothing

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Pandemics, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantine, Touch-Starved, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Their reunion hadn't been the fanfare that those around them likely expected it to be. A casual greeting to everyone, a few soft words from some of their crew, and then right into filming. Four full episodes in one night lubricated by alcohol. This of course meant that it was utterly impossible for things to go awry.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 15
Kudos: 129





	Don't Let It Mean Nothing

Despite their outwardly nonchalant demeanors, the grins seemingly permanently plastered on their faces quickly gave away how giddy they were to be around one another again. It was certainly a busy night, universal coherency slipping away from them until only Ryan and Shane seemed to understand one another, leaving everyone else confused and shaking their heads. 

After everyone had left for the night, Shane and Ryan remained reclined in their lawn chairs, staring at the flames dying down in front of them. The sky was black above them, littered with bright shimmering stars. Ryan felt heavy and hazy around the edges. A cool breeze blew through Ryan's parents' yard, tickling the backs of his arms. He shivered. 

"Seriously? It's barely below 70," Shane teased, glancing over at Ryan. 

The fondness in Shane's gaze warmed Ryan from the inside out, but soon gave way to a prickling heat that Ryan had been trying to stave off the entire night. Several times he'd had to tighten his grip on his glass, forcing himself to focus on its smooth surface and the wetness of condensation, just to quiet the thrumming want beneath his fingertips. It was difficult to see Shane again for the first time in months and not be able to touch him. It hadn't even occurred until the quarantine just how much they actually _did_ touch one another. A squeeze of the shoulder here, a pat on the thigh there, something solid and grounding as they painstakingly worked to start up their company without everything falling apart. 

Unfortunately for Ryan, the more time he spent around Shane, the more he began to worry that things really would fall apart. 

He'd been in love with Shane for years now, never daring to even hint at pursuing him. He had no idea if Shane was straight or not, or even what the hell to label his own sexuality. 

But the thought of losing Shane was one Ryan couldn't bear. It would start out with pitiful looks and awkward interactions, both of them stumbling over each other at words Ryan could never take back. Shane wouldn't know what to do with the weight of Ryan's emotions and would slowly grow distant from him until they were nothing more than co-workers, or failing that, _two guys who used to work together_. 

Ryan's hope had been that quarantine would make things a little easier, create a bit of distance so he could have room to breathe; but it was just the opposite, and he ended up spending more and more time with Shane, despite the fact or perhaps because of the fact that they had to stay apart. He squirmed in his chair, about to throw a scathing remark at Shane when another cold bit of wind blew past them, causing Ryan's nipple to harden and pebble through his shirt. It was definitely a bit thicker and looser of a garment than Ryan would normally wear, but his nipples were still very prominently visible. 

He glanced at Shane to find him staring at his chest. 

"My eyes are up here big guy," Ryan quipped, and in his drunken state it took Shane much longer than necessary to meet Ryan's gaze. Ryan waggled his eyebrows. "Like what you see big boy?". 

He knew it was at least partially the alcohol making his tongue loose and his attitude bold, watching in delight as the pale of Shane's cheeks reddened. Shane may have stopped looking at Ryan's chest but he was still staring at him. Ryan swallowed thickly, eyes searching Shane's, finding a hunger in them that made him feel small and vulnerable like prey to be devoured. 

"You didn't say 'no'," Ryan affirmed shakily, feeling his breath catch as his gaze followed the path of Shane's tongue licking over his lips. 

Shane opened his mouth as if to speak but the vacant expression on his face clued Ryan into the fact that he was a bit speechless.

"U-uh," Ryan stammered, forcing an awkward cough to buy himself some time. 

Shane's gaze flitted to Ryan's cellphone in his lap. "Your uh...your phone isn't in your pocket, but it uh...looks like you're happy to see me," Shane mumbled. 

Somehow the cogs in Ryan's inebriated brain seemed to be attached to the same machine that Shane was as his eyes widened in realization. 

"Do you uh, do you want me to be happy to see you?" Ryan asked, shifting slightly in his lawn chair. 

"I--Yes. I want that. I want to...to see it," Shane replied, his eyebrows knitting together as if he was trying to work out the words he'd just said, his face burning scarlet. 

Ryan felt his heart race. He was nearly certain of what Shane was saying, and desperation w as quickly winning the war against fear. He held Shane's gaze as he experimentally brushed his palm across his own chest, shivering when it moved over his nipple. He heard Shane gasp, watched him shift and reposition himself in his seat. 

"I want to watch you too," Ryan blurted, and felt something in him shatter as Shane moaned softly in reply. 

Ryan turned his chair, knocking his cell phone into the ground. He held Shane's gaze as he placed a hand on his own thigh, slowly dragging it from his hip to his knee, drawing closer to his cock each time. Even with the crackle of the fire in front of them, Ryan could hear Shane panting softly in the darkness, could see his eyes staring it rapt attention at the path of his hand. On the next upward swipe, Ryan paused before cupping himself through his jeans and squeezing lightly. 

His head fall back against of the chair as he let out a low groan and when he brought it forward again, he noticed Shane lazily grinding the heel of his hand against the bulge in his pants. Ryan felt like he was being set aflame as he tore open the button and zipper on his jeans, his boxers bearing a tiny wet spot of precome. Shane's eyes moved to fixate on it and he licked his lips as he shoved a hand into his pants. 

Ryan shook his head. "Uh uh big guy; wanna see you too." He barely had the words out of his mouth before Shane had made quick work of his own button and zipper, thrusting against his own hand, moaning in relief. 

Every sound Shane made went straight to Ryan's cock, each breathy noise feeling as though it was wrapping around him tightly, drawing out every drop of desire that had been swirling inside him. His body ached to feel Shane's flesh against his own, his fingers begging to run through the strands of Shane's now long hair, his lips wanting to kiss and lick and bite at Shane's mouth, his neck, right below his ear. Ryan pulled his cock out of his boxers, making a tight circle with his fist, thrusting forward in a desperate attempt to quell his need to touch Shane. His movements were rough and quick and he cursed under his breath in frustration. 

Shane let out a heavy exhale, fingers trembling as he drew his cock into his bare hand, precome spilling over his thumb. 

Ryan groaned deeply at the knowledge that _he_ had been the one to make that happen. He was trying his best to keep a steady pace, to not come too fast, but in being allowed this glimpse of Shane writhing in pleasure, just at the sight of Ryan touching himself, and the fact that he couldn't _touch_ Shane, no matter how much he wanted to, was making things incredibly difficult. Ryan shuddered as he watched Shane's hand speed up over his cock. The closer Shane got to his release, the more he seemed to _talk_. It was quiet, not to mention unexpected, but the filth that spilled from Shane's lips was unmistakable. 

"Fuck, I wanna suck your cock so bad. Wanna fuck you breathless. Want you to shove your fingers-" Shane covered his mouth with his free hand, muffling a shout as his hips rose off the lawn chair and he spilled across his fingers. 

The sight of that alone was enough to send Ryan tumbling over the edge soon after, and he bit down on the side of his hand, hips jutting repeatedly as he came so hard that he nearly got some on the outside of the fire pit. 

The fire now was just glowing embers, cloaking the moment in silence. 

Ryan felt a wave of panic swoop in his stomach. 

"We don't have to talk about this or anything," Ryan said, his voice strained as he looked anywhere but at Shane. "Unless you want to, I mean we can if you do. You probably don't though, just..." 

He sighed heavily, finally forcing himself to meet Shane's eyes. "We don't have to do anything about it. Just...don't let it mean nothing." 

Shane tore his gaze from Ryan's, fixating on a small piece of bark that fell off one of the logs and drifted onto the grass. 

"Okay," he sighed.


End file.
